Even If...
by Lys-chan
Summary: This one is a Ron/Hermione romance. It all starts in Divination... *CHAPTER THREE UP*
1. Zero One

**A/N: My very first Harry Potter fanfic. It's a R/H pairing. I do hope you like it. But this time, FLAMES are welcome. Please R+R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP, its characters or the story itself but I do own this fic.**

**Dedication: To my cousins of the HP fan club who are also HP fanfic writers and my only sister Aysa.**

**Darklyssel******

**Even if…******

**Chapter One:**

**Feelings Only I Can Understand**

~*~Ron~*~

I was walking up the hallway to the Great Hall for breakfast with Harry. In our bags were our Potion ingredients for double-Potions with the Slytherins, the worst house Hogwarts ever had to me. The Great Hall smelled with baked ham, sausages, toast, sandwiches and juice. I helped myself with ham, toast and some juice. Harry only had some sausages. Then someone walked past us which bothered me from my concentration.

"Good morning Harry, Good morning Ron."

"Mornin', Hermione."

Hermione cast a sideways glance at me. I shivered.

 "What's wrong Ron?" Harry poked my ribs, noticing my stare at Hermione.

"Me-nothing. Of course!" I replied.

"Honestly Ron, looks like you've waken up the wrong side of the bed." Hermione said. 

"I said nothing's wrong with me please!" I persuaded.

"Fine if you say so." Hermione swept away from the table.

"Ron, are you all right? You sure you don't need anything?" Harry asked me.

"I'm sure, Harry. Trust me." I smiled at him.

"Great then, let's get a move on. We'll be late for Potions." Harry said.

"Did you ever care for being late for Potions?" I asked him.

"Well, I don't want any more points taken by Snape just because of being late, you know." Harry said.

"Fine, let's go." I slid my bag on my shoulders and followed Harry to the dungeons.

~* ~Hermione~ *~

I sped up to the dungeons, double-Potions with those Slytherins. I don't want to be late or else Snape will have another reason to send me to detention or take anymore points from Gryffindor. I do hope Ron and Harry will be on time.

"Hello, Hermione." It was Lavender.

"Oh, hi Lavender." I replied.

"Guess what's up for Divination?" she said.

"Oh Lavender, you know I don't care of that dratted guessing-game subject of ours." I said irritably.

"It's crystal gazing, Professor Trelawney said we'll love it. She said it'll be fun." She smiled.

"I don't care. I don't believe in that wooly Professor. I think I'll prefer Potions than Divination." I said and then pushed the dungeon door. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see who then. _CLANG!!! All my books that I were carrying spilled out of my arms._

_"Damn it!" I thought._

"Oh god Hermione! I'm so sorry."

I looked up to see who it was. 

"Ron?"

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault. Here let me help you." He was handing my books back. Then his hand touched mine.

I felt a Shriver run through my body. I stared at Ron as my heart thumped.

Then I heard Snape snap "You, Granger and Weasley. We're not here to watch you romantic show. Hurry up and get down here! And a point from each of you for your disrespect and tardiness! Well, what are you waiting for? Get down!"

I growled at Snape as I went down.

But I didn't care about losing points. That moment, Ron holding my hand, I wish it was for eternity. I don't know what kind of feeling surged through me. I felt my heart burn and throb. 

Is it a crush?

No.

Far beyond that.

I just don't know.

~* ~Harry~ *~

While jotting down notes on how to make a complicated potion to control human minds, I wondered if I can use this potion to control Snape's head. I'd like to see how this potion works. But then I eyed Ron. He hated doing potions but when the complicated ones arrived, he started paying much more attention. I smiled. Then I heard Snape lecture the potion more clearly.

"Pay attention now, class. This potion is not as easy at it seems. There are potions needed to be mixed before adding some other herbs. We will mix the bottles of Ensnare potion, the Sleep potion and our previous lesson, the Megarda, the potion of re-assured obedience _first." He hissed, eying Neville. "Then, we shall start adding the crushed snake fangs for loyalty, woodfern for courage and the bellblossoms so that the potion's effect will not easily be broken. Now this potion will be like the Veritaserum, the truth potion. So I warn you not to play around with it. I will collect your potion vials with the potion and hand them out next meeting to try it out to a sample animal. Well, what are you waiting for? Start doing it now!"_

I paired up with Ron in doing the potion. We were having a hard time doing the Ensnare potion and the Megarda. Then Ron carefully weighed the crushed snake fangs while I weighed the woodfern and bellblossoms. Soon, the simmering cauldron revealed a crystal clear potion. But Neville had the luck of a thread though, for his potion turned to…

"Green and thick, Longbottom? Well, well I dare assay you were chatting during my lecture, fine then ten points from Gryffindor due to your lack of attention! I advise you, Longbottom, that if you want to pass your final year at Hogwarts pay closer attention to me or else I'll make sure you suffer!" he hissed at Neville who whimpered.

Soon all our potion bottles were in Snape's hands and off we go to Divination.

~* ~Hermione~ *~

Here I am, at this stupid Divination lesson with Professor Trelawney, and to me this is most boring class ever until…

"I shall now teach you how to do crystal gazing but this time, it's not about the future but about what is deep inside the heart, mind and soul of a person. I shall put you in pairs, no me- I shall do it, this time by boy and girl. Both of you will see what is deep within the heart and mind of the other. Concentrate now because I myself will look at you and your performance and I don't want anyone _guessing around but I want you to __see through the crystal ball. Now let me see. Yes, here we are. The partners are…"_

As the roll call continued I wondered who my partner would be. Then she called:  Granger-Weasley.

My heart thumped. Me and Ron as partners?! Is this a dream?!

"Yes sit down now! Hurry up. Start gazing. Girls first. I shall be checking you. And oh- Ms. Brown." Professor stared at Lavender. "Do put a lot more effort in gazing, that partner of yours is terrified for the moment." She then caught sight of Neville. 

"OK then, let's start." I sighed at Ron, he was looking down the floor.

"I'm ready." He whispered.

"OK then." I gazed at the crystal ball for a while "Hey, looks like you want to be better at everything. And looks like you like to be a person who can help anyone is that true?" I smiled at Ron.

"Wow, you're great at Divination Hermione!" he smiled.

"Oh-thanks." I said. "Your turn."

"Wish me luck." He said as he started.

~* ~Ron~ *~

I stared at the crystal ball for a while, Professor Trelawney was standing by us. 

"I can't see this too well. But I do know that you want to be good and smart so that you will have a good future. But what's this…" I said but Professor Trelawney pushed past me. "Me, my dear let me see." She gazed at the crystal ball then smiled.

"Yes, my dear you do want a good future and what's this, you wish to belong to the wizarding world to work as an Auror. Oh my gosh!" Professor Trelawney gasped. 

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Am I seeing things, my dear, or are you in love…with someone?" she gasped.

"M-me? NO!" Hermione's face burned. I can feel my cheeks blush so I dropped my quill on purpose to duck and find it in  order to hide my face.

"But that's what it says. You can never lie to the Inner-Eye, my dear!" Professor Trelawney said, pointing at Hermione.

At the sound of those words, my heart somehow broke. I just don't know why.

**_Am I in love with her?_**

****

**_Of course you are. My heart scolded me._**

****

**_Then if she's into it with another guy then I can never win._**

****

**_Shut up! My heart said. You don't even know who that guy is. You might never know, he might be you!_**

****

**_Me? Why me? There's nothing special with me. How come?_**

****

**_Life has its own reasons. My heart concluded._**

****

**A/N:  Well, that's chapter one. Hope you like it. Please R&R. Flames are welcome.**


	2. Zero Two

**A/N: Hello! Hello! Here's Chapter Two! Sorry if it took so long! Busy with all the schoolwork. **

**Thanks to Badgrrrl, Purple-Passion-Pig and especially **

**Scurvycurvy******

Thanks to all those comments, proofreads and encouragements. You guys are the best!

**NC-17**

**Darklyssel******

**Even If…******

**Chapter Two: **

**Desire: Attack in the Night**

~*Hermione*~

I ran to the girl's bathroom with my hand clamped to my chest. 

Proffesor Trelawney's words echoing in my head.

**_Are you in love…_**

****

**_With someone?_****__**

Am I in love? I questioned myself.

Hey, why are you asking me? My heart said, You're YOU! You should know yourself!

But what if I don't? What if I'm blinded? I said

PLEASE, Ms. Hermione Know-it-all Granger! You might get A's or 100 perfecto in exams but a big fat ZERO in love and feelings! Grow up! My heart replied.

But how will I know who's my guy? I asked.

Who do you think am I, a God, a Prophet, or Dumbledore?  Cast aside books for a while and listen to your heart. Books can't help you here anyway! My heart thundered.

I'll try. I swallowed and headed to the Great Hall.

~*Ron*~ 

I sat right beside Harry as I ate some lambchops. I heard some girls from the Slytherin table tease Hermione: "Ooooh! Hermione is IN LOVE! Did you hear, IN LOVE?!" My anger rose. The news about our Divination class spread like wild fire. Then Harry clamped his hand on my shoulder. I smiled.

Then he whispered. "Who do you think was Hermione in love with?"

I choked out my food. "Dunno."

"You know many girls are falling head over heels for Malfoy." Harry groaned. "Even… well… Hermione might be a victim."

My stomach lurched then split into several knots.

Draco Malfoy, the popular "heart throb" Slytherin. Muscular, hot, sexy and charming. I thought of him as a disgusting, boastful ass hole. Harry thought of him as a slimy and worthless idiot like Snape. He even reckons he's a future Death-eater. Still, Hermione can fall prey to his "charm".

~*Hermione*~

I sat down then spotted Malfoy smiling a disgusting toothy smile. Disgusting!  
I helped myself with some fries. Then my gaze fell again on Draco while he was boasting to some love-stricken girls.

Big deal. I thought. Ron's the best for me.

My heart thumped. Ron!

Ron's the best? Oh my god!

Is it true? Did I love that guy? My best friend for seven years with Harry?

Ron.

~*Draco*~

I looked at the Gryffindor table there I saw Hermione. Her gentle face. Her smile and style. Not to mention her slyness and charm. 

At first I thought Hermione was nothing more than a filthy useless mudblood but back then at fourth year. She's so beautiful! Like a fallen angel from heaven! She sure is the girl for me. 

~*Hermione*~

That night I made my way to the Gryffindor common room. I've forgotten my books at the library so of course I picked them up. Then on my way to the Fat Lady I saw…

"Malfoy! What are you doing here?!" I gasped.

~*Draco*~

I waited for her at the entrance of their common room. There she stood in front of me, weak, defenseless and sleepy. She was so pure, delicate and powerless. I knew it was the right time.

"MALFOY! What in the hell are you doing here?!" She thundered. She could have wakened up the Fat Lady but she still seemed fast asleep. 

I ran to her and rammed her against the wall then I clamped my mouth to hers. 

She was moaning from shock and surprise.

I pushed my mouth harder then gently let my tongue taste the sides of her mouth. Then I let go of her mouth then tasted her neck and breasts. She's so delicious and irresistible! With one hand on her mouth and the other on her hands on both bare feet on hers, she couldn't resist as I took of her robe. She kept on hesitating. But I got the better of her. With my wand on my sleeve, I used a spell to cast her robe far away. Then I gazed at her. She was wearing nothing more than a short white nightgown and how sexy and soft she is! I let the garter straps of the gown off her shoulders, attempting to let her go naked.

She was moaning and clawing me. And finally I got her gown off and tossed it off, never caring where it went off. She's naked in front of me. She's free. But before I could proceed, I heard a cry:

~*Ron*~

"Damn you, MALFOY!"

I screamed as I ran to him and punched him in the nose. Then I used a spell with my wand then he went off flying far away to a nearby hall. Angry, he ran away. Then I turned around to see Hermione naked, I burned red then turned around, took off my robe then handed it to her. "Here, put it on." I mumbled.

Shyly she took my blue tattered bathrobe then I burnt even more thinking of how embarrassing I was when I handed her something worn-out and useless. With only pants on, she could see my upper body.

Leave it! I thought. "Come on, find your clothes and hurry up, it's cold." 

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione wrapped her arms around me, cradling me and then involuntarily, I hugged her back. Then, I heard her whisper a shy "Thanks."

~*Hermione*~ 

As I put the bathrobe on, I felt warmth swept through me as if Ron was holding me by now. I don't care if the robe is tattered or old. I looked at him to say thanks then I gasped as I saw Ron's body. How hot and sexy he is, even if not muscular but I like his shape. Draco might be hotter but to me Ron is the sexiest man in the planet. I finally managed to say "Thanks" then went off to find my gown and robe. When I found them I put them on then handed the bathrobe back to Ron.

~*Ron*~

"Got everything. C'mon."

I came up to the Fat Lady then said "Bellblossoms!"

"Fine then!" she swung forward to admit us. I said goodbye to Hermione then climbed up to our dormintory. Then to my surprise, Harry was still up. "Took you so long to take a trip to the bathroom huh?" When I came closer, he giggled.

"What, is it my robe?" I asked dully.

"No silly! I've seen that loads of times! It's you!" Harry laughed.

"Why?"

"Looks like you've been on a date!"

"Huh? What makes you say that?" 

"Because you smell Hermione!"

**A/N: Ok! That's it for Chapter Two! Gotta go! Bye! Please R+R and Flames are K.O.K!**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: Everybody! Everybody! This is the Chapter Three for real this time. I just joined the other part of Chapter Three (Chapter Three.b) and edited a bit so I'll take in one suggestion and this part's rating is:**

**NC-17: Not for children below 17**

If you want to go ahead, it's your choice. I still take flames. Thanks to all the reviewers out here! Also to those comments and encouragements, THANKS!

Dedication: To all my cousins, reviewers and fellow writers Scurvy Curvy & Purple-passion-pig. Thanks again.

**Even If…******

**Chapter Three:**

**A Mysterious Dream and A Mysterious Voice**

~*Harry*~

It was dark, very dark. I couldn't see right through. I feel as if I'm in a huge container. I felt blind.

Then a cold feeling swept over me. "Hello!"

There was no answer. I shivered. "Anyone there?"

Then I heard a cackle behind me. Fearfully I looked behind me.

Standing there was a cloaked figure. Its snakelike eyes glared at me, filled with hatred.

"So we meet again, Harry Potter."

"VOLDEMORT!" I gasped.

"This time there is no turning back little one. If you're willing to save your friends from me you have to fight with me, a duel to the DEATH!" Voldemort said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Then Voldemort changed into a familiar form…

"MALFOY!"

"Very soon, Potter, you'll find yourself in a coffin." He cackled.

Then a familiar scream ripped through the air. It belonged to a woman. It seemed familiar.

**_HERMIONE!_**

****

"AAAH!" I threw myself out of bed, breathing heavily. 

"OK Harry. This is just a dream so calm down." I said to myself. 

But something deep inside of me felt fear. What if it's a warning?

But I have no time for that. I have to go to the Great Hall!

~*Ron*~

I waited impatiently for Harry nearby the Fat Lady. Soon the portrait door opened and Harry was scurrying out of it with his books on one arm and the other combing through his hair.

"What's with you, Harry? I've been waiting for you at the Great Hall but you're not there yet for about half an hour! You never woke up this late." I questioned.

"Sorry. I just had a dream." Harry apologized.

"Well it must have been a good one."

"Good one? I thought I'm going to die!"

"So what is it about?" I inquired as we headed towards the Great Hall.

"It's all about Voldemort. He said he wanted to duel with me for the last time. A duel to the death." Harry answered.

"Why the heck would he want to? And for the thousandth time will you stop saying the name?" I said tensely.

"Well I guess I escaped from him last time back then from the Triwizard Tournament. Now he wants to makes sure that I won't.

"Then suddenly Voldemort transformed into Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" I whispered in alarm.

"Yeah then someone was screaming. I thought it was Hermione."

We arrived at the Great Hall and we sat down for breakfast. I helped myself with some bacon. Harry feasted on some toast. Since today is Wednesday, Charms is the first class with Hufflepuff, followed by Potions as usual with the Slytherins.

"Charms first thing in the morning." Harry muttered.

 "I knew that." I grinned in reply. He smiled back.

"Are you going to tell Snuffles about your dream?"

"No. But if gets worse I will. But I hope it won't be. He's having a good time so I don't wanna bother him."

"How is he anyway?"  
"Back at the South. Having a good time he says. Buckbeak's okay too."

"Well if you write to him again…"

"He'll be back here in the North."

"And he will be living off with rats again! I really think he likes you a lot, you must be his favorite."  
"Because I'm his one and only godchild, Ron."

We laughed as we finished off our breakfast then headed to Charms class.

One thought entered Harry's head:

****

**_I do hope it won't be worse than this. If it does, I'll handle it myself. I'll not pull Ron, Hermione, Sirius and everyone else into trouble. I'll face Voldemort alone. I'm sorry everybody._**

~*Hermione*~

I walked to Charms class and spotted Harry and Ron chatting. I blushed a bit, remembering the night Ron saved me last night. I followed them to Charms and there I saw Professor Flitwick with his usual pile of books which made him look tall (that is if you're looking at him when there's a table in front of him) and he's teaching us a new charm.

He said in his usual squeaky voice, "I'm going to teach you about the Libraticus Charm, the charm of Truth and Purity. It will be completely useless for you now but it's very hard to complete. First you concentrate, then you cast the spell then ask the one affected any question you want. It has the very same effect of the truth potion. It takes more than words to perform it. You need purity and goodness of the soul. I'm going to teach this spell to you just to complete the coverage of our Charms lessons. Now here follow my hand and concentrate on that grey metal block in front of you then say 'Serxuela!' OK then, wands ready… one…two…THREE!" 

"SERXUELA!" echoed the whole class.

At once, my block turned white, Harry's turned green while Ron's is still grey. We tried again and Harry's block is white now but Ron's turned orange. After five tries Ron finally had it grey. I couldn't help but grin. Ron's so weak when it comes with Charms. Ron shot me a stare when I laughed. Harry bit his lip, nearly laughing. I smiled and Ron smiled back.  When Charms class ended, I joined Ron and Harry on our way to Potions. "Isn't the new potion fascinating? I can't wait to see how good my sample is!" I began. "Yeah and boy it's really hard to make! But it's worth the effort I guess." Ron snickered. "I wonder if I can sneak some of the potion out and pour some in Snape's drink. Then he'll turn nice." Harry said. "Now, now Harry, must not take anymore points from Gryffindor! I really do want to win the House Cup you know." Ron said in a manner I would speak. "Why you…" I slapped his back. "OUCH! Don't hit me that hard!" he moaned.  "You deserve it." I snickered. Harry suddenly burst into laughter. "You two will never change." He choked. "You two fit together you know!" At once, I felt a blush rise on my cheeks. "HARRY!" I screamed together with Ron. I gasped as I looked at Ron.

_Ron's…blushing?_

_ ~*Draco*~_

I exited Potions class and headed for lunch. I reflected what happened on Potions today:

"Okay class, settle down now. Today we're going to experiment on our potions we made last time. So go to the cage over there and take a mouse to your table and then set a water tray in front of them. They should willingly drink, for I haven't given them water for nearly half an hour now. But before you give them the water to drink, add at least one drop of potion. Then when it is extremely still after drinking, say: "Rat, arise." If it moves to you, then all is well. But if not, then be prepared for some points to be taken away." Obviously Snape's dark eyes were set on Neville. I snickered.

Well, everything went on smoothly. But obliviously to Snape, I sneaked a flask of potion from my potion vial. Knowing that it would work (because the mouse moved towards me after I said "Rat, arise.") I would use it as my final weapon to make the woman I love mine…

**_HERMIONE GRANGER…_**

I headed towards the Slytherin table and stole a glance at Pansy Parkinson.

**Poor girl…**

**I knew she loved me, just by her glance and actions.**

**But she was not the woman I loved. But she's a dear friend of mine. But not the one I adore.**

I sighed deeply. 

Lord Voldemort would want me to see to it that Potter will be killed soon, either by him or me. I had a plan: I would lure Hermione to me and in exchange of her safety, I would demand Potter.  But I soon realized that I had feelings for her, and I can't give her up. But I have to follow the plan. But if I can kill Potter before I make Hermione mine, she would be mine forever.

That sounds fair enough.

I snickered. I'll make this work.

~* Harry*~

I was walking with Ron on our way to see Hagrid. Hermione needed to see Professor McGonagall so we headed there alone. 

Fang and Hagrid were not there so we were about to turn back to the castle when I felt someone grab me.

"RON!" I gasped.

"HARRY!" he screamed as he ran for my captor.

He ran across the bushes. Ron or I couldn't get a glance on him properly. 

Then I heard a dog barking.

"FANG!" I screamed. Somehow my captor tripped and fell down some sharp stones. I fell along. The fall ripped through me. It was extremely painful.

But I struggled to look. My captor was a cloaked figure. "Just like in my dream!" I gasped. Then the figure raised a knife on me. Before I can react, the blade sank down to my chest. I screamed. Fang came along. Sensing danger, the figure took the knife away and ran.

The cloaked figure dashed away. Hagrid made an appearance.

" 'arry? What the-Blimey- hey you!" Hagrid shouted to the cloaked figure that just vanished at the same time Ron entered the scene.

"He was captured for a while then thank goodness you came along." Ron sighed.

"Help me, I can't stand!" I moaned then suddenly I fell to unconsciousness.

~*Ron*~

"HARRY! HARRY!" I screamed.

"Hurry up. Help me here while I bring him to Madam Pomfrey!" Hagrid scooped up my body in his arms and headed to the castle.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Madam Pomfrey shrieked when Hagrid told her what happened and that Harry needed help. "This is so dreadful! I don't know if I can fix this!" she gasped.

"What?" I trembled.

"I can mend wounds in seconds but his breath is so short and his heart and lungs are torn and bleeding." Madam Pomfrey made way for her wand.

"I'll get Hermione!" I dashed to the Gryffindor common room to find her.

"Oh god Harry please be all right." Hermione whimpered when we arrived.

Madam Pomfrey cleared out all the excess blood off his wounds, lungs and heart. Then she stitched the torn part of the lungs and heart back together.

But his breathing was still short. Madam Pomfrey said she can't do anything but wait before doing any more treatments. 

A few minutes later, Harry began to choke and cough. "Ron?" he whispered.

"Harry! Madam Pomfrey, he's okay!" I dashed towards our school nurse.

~* Harry- A Week Later After the Incident*~

Ron sat down next to me. I stared at his eyes.

"You okay?"  He asked.

I nodded. 

"So since the situation is getting worse than expected, are you going to…?"

"Ugh-I think so."

"Um-guess Hermione got ahead of you…"

"WHAT?!" I jumped out of my bed.

"She's worried and so am I. So she decided to write to Sirius right away. She had already sent Hedwig."

"And I don't want to add Sirius. I mean last time he was having a peaceful time in the South but he has to go back all because of me and suffer. Now he's doing the same thing again."

"You can't handle this thing all by yourself, Harry! Come on, Sirius has the right to know. We're just concerned Harry."

"Sorry Ron." I sighed.

"Just rest for now. You'll be fine about Thursday"

"Thanks. I guess your right about everything."

"Oh and Sirius gave us a reply…"

"He's flying North again." I cut him short.

"Uh-yeah and he says keep your eyes open. You might never know." Ron sighed.

"Can I read Sirius letter?"

"Sure. It's with Hermione. I'll get it for you."  He dashed outside to Hermione.

When Ron left, I heard a strange voice calling me.

**_Harry…_**

**_Harry… Come here Harry…_**

**_Harry…_**

Who are you? I gasped.

**_Harry…HARRY!!!!!!!!_**

"WHAT THE-"

"Harry, here's the letter." Ron arrived with the letter in his hands.

"Thanks." I grabbed the letter and read it carefully.

It said that he was flying North and that while he's not yet here he must take care of himself, stay close to Ron and Hermione and always be ready. 

I shut my eyes and stared at the letter. 

**_I HATE IT WHEN THIS HAPPENS… _**

**A/N: There. I'm done with Chapter 3. Well as usual if you dislike this story, just add some flames no matter how bad it can be it's OK. Please R+R.  Thanks! **


	4. Zero Four

**A/N: **Someone tell me how long I haven't updated this?!!! *groans*

Anyway, soooooooooo sorry for the long wait. I hope you've enjoyed your happy days while I'm doing this. 

Darklyssel: Here is Chapter Four, and this is when things turn REALLY serious. Oh and Sirius is here already. And Dumbledore tries to put every piece together. Then another tragedy happens *oh my*

Winky: Can't you just get on already? Me is tired of waiting.

Darklyssel: EH! How did you get here?!

Dobby: That is secret, but you must go on now! We is going impatient!

Winky: Ah truly.

Darklyssel: Erm-yeah whatever. Anyway, forgive me for some mistakes here. Hope you'll enjoy this and pls. tell me when there is an OOC.

**Even If…******

**Rating: PG-13**

**Chapter IV:**

**Vanishing Act & Wild Guesses**

~*Ron*~

"Harry, hey Harry wait up!"

I dashed after Harry as we made our way down the Great Hall. Harry seemed to ignore me however.

"HEY HARRY!!! HEY EARTH TO MR. HARRY POTTER!!!" I ranted causing him to blink in shock. "Uhm, what's up Ron?"

"Harry, what's with you? You seem so disturbed." I started. "Is it about Hermione writing to Sirius, she's really worried so we can't blame her or…"

"Honestly Ron, I'm worried about that and also about what happened a few weeks ago. I mean won't that bother you when that'll happen?" Harry stated. I simply nod. 

I mean, when a stranger suddenly grabs you then intends to kill you isn't what usually happens in an ordinary guy's life. Then again, Harry doesn't sound so ordinary. The scar on his forehead says it all.

After breakfast, Harry and I went to our first class, Charms, but then we saw Ms. McGonnagal stop us.

"What is it, Professor?" Harry began.

"Well Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley I'll have a word with Professor Flitwick informing him that you're excused from his class." The Head of the Gryffindor House said.

Now that's another thing that don't happen to me at my ordinary life, but it seems more like a miracle than a disturbing event (to me at least). Though it makes me curious, but Harry got ahead of me asking…

"Why is that necessary, Professor?"

"Well, the Headmaster would like to have a word with you. And by the way, the password is again 'Lemon Drop'. Well so long, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley." And with that the Professor entered the classroom where Harry and I are supposed to enter.

"What was that for?" I muttered. 

A chat with the Headmaster, a talk with _Dumbledore. Of all the unusual things that happened in my life, this one of those I least expect._

~*Harry*~

_"Well, the Headmaster would like to have a word with you. And by the way, the password is again 'Lemon Drop'. Well so long, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley."_

I was stunned. Dumbledore wanted to talk to me? 

"What was that for?" I heard Ron ask.

"Do you think he knows?" I asked.

"What happened to you? Guess so." Ron said grimly. 

"So like I have to go through some questions or something?" I sighed. "Hey, why are you coming too?"

"Dunno. Probably it's because I was a witness to what happened before right?" Ron said.

"Oh well let's get a move on." Ron and I went to the usual gargoyle statue that leads the way towards Dumbledore's office. 

I've been there more than once, and I'm pretty sure I could remember how it looked like.

Airy and grand, with portraits of the former headmasters, I could even spot the Sorting Hat and Fawkes who would usually greet me before I ever got a chance to see where her perch is. 

"Lemon Drop!"

At once the gargoyle opened up to a staircase leading the Headmaster's Office. After entering, Fawkes came to greet us, and Ron came to look at the Sorting Hat near a table and occasionally poking it. I've got a hint that the Sorting Hat wasn't pleased, it even threatened to bite Ron's hand if it will not stop. *Well the Sorting Hand looks like it has a mouth so… (thinks)*

Then Dumbledore came into view.

He looked aged, but was still in his usual cheerful yet mysterious spirit. He was kind, gentle but that's just the outside. Well why would Voldemort fear him if there is no inner darkness inside of him? 

He waved at us in a rather kind manner. "Hello there, Harry and Mr. Weasley."

"Hello Sir." Ron and I greeted.

"Sir, is there anything you'd like to talk about?" I began.

"A lot of things Harry. But before that someone here wants to see you…" Dumbledore turned around to spot the familiar black, bear-like dog at one corner gaining on us.

"Sirius?" Ron gasped.

"Funny isn't it? I've just met him when I was in Hogsmeade, on my way out of Three Broomsticks." Dumbledore smiled as Sirius changed back to his real form.

"Erm, hi Sirius." I greeted my godfather.

He looked a bit pale as he sat down on an armchair near me, I reckoned he was tired but he managed to smile at me. "Good to see you, Harry." 

"Uhm as we were saying…" Ron turned back to Dumbledore.

"Ah yes, it is now time to talk about some serious matters…" Dumbledore said.

Now this is when things started to grow more serious…not to mention complicated.

~*Ron*~

Dumbledore? Business? This is what I'm afraid of…

"Erm, what do you want to talk about?" Harry bit his lip.

"What happened a few weeks ago." Dumbledore said simply. "Any ideas, Mr. Weasley?"  
"Uhm, it was this stranger and he suddenly grabbed Harry. Then I only saw Harry beaten up." I said, trembling.

"Harry, I think you're the one who witnessed the most of your own tragedy." Dumbledore stared at Harry.

Knowing that he needed encouragement, I gave him the best smile I could ever muster. _Come on Harry. All we need to know is what happened and probably we can fish ourselves out of this crap._

~*Harry*~

_"Harry, I think you're the one who witnessed the most of your own tragedy."_

I felt a chill travel down his spine. 

Sirius' warm hand on my shoulder and Ron's smile however encouraged me.  

"Well, it all started when Ron and I were walking down Hagrid's Hut when someone suddenly grabbed me and dragged me away. Then he made his move and nearly killed me. Thank God Ron and Hagrid arrived." I paused. "Do you think he works for Voldemort?"

"You mean You-Know-Who?" Ron said, trembling.

"Yes is the most probable answer." Sirius said. "Only Voldemort will be that desperate to kill Harry, but the question is: Who was the one who nearly killed Harry here in Hogwarts?"

"I have a feeling it's within this school, going back with Professor Quirrel." Dumbledore said.

"So Harry's in big trouble with Voldemort again?" Sirius guessed.

"Most likely. Voldemort must be growing stronger." Dumbledore stated.

"He always gets stronger, especially with the help of the Death Eaters." I said dully.

"So what do you think…?" Sirius was cut short by Dumbledore. "Only one thing, keep our eyes open. Harry, make sure that you, Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley are always together and keep on your guard. I'd advise the same to you Sirius. Who knows when another tragedy will strike?" 

I felt partially grateful, partially annoyed at those words. Grateful, because I somehow felt Dumbledore's sympathy and concern in his words and annoyed because I feel like I'm weak and always needing Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Sirius and Dumbledore to keep a look out for me. 

I guess everything was shaken out of place because of me and my troubles with Voldemort. Then Ron broke the silence that hit us a few moments ago.

"Excuse me, but can I just suggest the usage of 'You-Know-Who' please?"

~*Draco*~

I was in the Potions Dungeon mixing some Pumpkin Juice on the table. Crabbe and Goyle stood watch over me…or rather over the juice. 

My plan was perfect. All I have to do is steal some Potion, add it on this drink and let Hermione drink it. Of course, I wouldn't be stupid enough to give it to her myself after all she will be suspicious. So I decided that I will think about that later when she's all alone later.

A few hours later, I found Hermione all alone under a tree, reading a book as usual. There was a flask of Pumpkin Juice near her, and this is the perfect time to take action. Crabbe, Goyle and I went over to her. 

"Aww, Ms. Know-it-all Granger studying again? Don't you have a break time for those? Or maybe it's just a Muggle instinct to work all day without closing an eye, Mudblood?" I sneered. Crabbe and Goyle laughed.

"What now, Malfoy?!" Hermione frowned, standing up. 

~*Hermione*~

"What now, Malfoy?" I growled at him. 

I was studying odwn here not doing anything then here comes Mr. Malfoy with his two bulky bodyguards to tease me just because Ron and Harry are not here to help me. But I'll show them what a woman is made of.

"Oh, nothing. We just wanna say we're sorry about Harry's _incident, right boys?" Malfoy and his companions laughed._

"Whatever! Leave Harry alone!" I said.

"Oh, defending your _boyfriend _now?" Malfoy teased.

"Argh! Well do you want to be in Harry's place when some stupid stranger just grabs you and nearly kills you ha?" I shouted.

Malfoy shrugged. "Whatever. I'm not wasting my time on you! Bye, Mudblood." With that the trio left.

_Damn idiots. _I frowned as I took a sip of my Pumpkin Juice. Then suddenly I felt a strange feeling take over me. _What the hell? _

Then my mind reeled out of focus and everything went black.

~*Draco*~ 

There, when I was teasing Hermione about Harry, my hand quickly grabbed her flask swapping it with my flask full of the Magical Juice and I watched her drink. Then she dropped the flask and seized her head. I motioned Crabbe and Goyle to leave and they soon vanished from view. Then I came to Hermione.

"Hermione, arise."

With that, Hermione, blank eyed, rose towards me.

_Excellent!_

I stroke her hair. _Too late Potter, your precious friend is mine now! _Then I bent over to Hermioine and sealed her mouth with mine as I held her close, kissing her passionately. I was elated when she wrapped her arms around me and moved her mouth along with mine. And then we vanished away from the Hogwarts Grounds to my master…Lord Voldemort.

~*Ron*~

-Dream-

_I walked around an endless oblivion. "Hello?!" I shouted. And the response was just an echo._

_I frowned but went on walking then I heard a voice…_

**_Ron!_**

_What? I turned around to look. "Who's there?"_

**_Ron, oh Ron, please help me!_**

_"Hey, who're you? Where are you?"_

**_Ron, please come to me. Save me!_**

_"But where are you? How do you expect me to save you if I don't know where the hell are you?"_

**_Ron…_**

_"Huh?" I turned around again and gasped. "Hermione?"_

**_I need you now, more than ever…_**

_"Hermione, wait can you hear me? What's all this?" I shouted as she started to fade._

**_Please save me from the Dark. Please… I need you and Harry, please come to me…_**

_The Dark?__ "You mean You-Know-Who?"_

**_Please take care of yourself and Harry…_**

_Hermione faded even more but I came nearer to her and grabbed her hand. "Hermione, please don't leave yet. Tell me why do you need us now? What's going on"_

**_Oh Ron…_**_ Hermione threw herself around me. I blushed but tried to comfort her for I could feel that she was crying._

_"Hermione, I…" I didn't know what to say but she face me again, still in my arms._

**_Ron, I love you. Goodbye…_**_ She kissed my cheek , touching it lightly with tears in her eyes before fading completely._

_"Hermione wait!" I gasped. All I could feel was the warm touch of her lips on my cheek before the light came in…  _

"AAAH!" I woke up. I sighed. So it was all a dream. 

But when I touched my cheek, it was warm. Just like how warm it was when Hermione kissed me. I blushed. Did she really mean that? Did she really love me? What's going on?

"RON?!" I turned to see Harry looking panicked.

"Yeah Harry?" I stood up.

"Have you heard the news?" he said, quickly sitting next to me.

"What?" I asked.

"Hermione's gone."

"WHAT?"

"And Malfoy too. Just this afternoon. No one has seen them, not even Crabbe or Goyle."

"Damn!"

"Then, what was the shouting for?"

"I had a dream." 

"A dream?"

"It's about Hermione, and we must save her from the Dark."

"Dark? What Dark?"

Then something hit me, _of course, why not him?!_

"Ron?" Harry asked, worried.

"I know who the Dark is!" I said.

"Really, who?"

"It must be one of You-Know-Who's allies here…Draco Malfoy!"

=End for now…=


End file.
